


My World Needs You In It: A Rilaya Ficlet Collection

by alessandralee



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my shorter Rilaya ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

Sneaking into the Matthews house is probably a bad habit to get into. Then again, it’s kind of surprising that it’s not already a habit.

That probably has to do with their open door policy, and Maya’s love of sleep.

What isn’t surprising is the fact that Riley doesn’t lock her windows at night. It’s worrying, but definitely not surprising.

But tonight, Riley’s trusting nature is a good thing. It allows Maya to sneak up the fire escape and climb into Riley’s room.

Where her best friend nearly bashes her skull in with a jewelry box.

Luckily, Maya’s quick on her feet, and dodges the blow with enough time to throw a hand over Riley’s mouth so she doesn’t wake the whole building.

It takes a few seconds for Riley to recognize her in the dark. Then she bites Maya’s hand.

It’s gentle, but it catches Maya off-guard. She lets go to wipe her hand off on her pants.

Riley takes a minute to compose herself.

“So what brings you sneaking in my window at,” she pauses to check the glowing red numbers on her alarm clock, “1AM?”

She sounds perkier than anyone should be in the middle of the night.

Maya shrugs, “Bored.”

It’s a lie. She’d been tossing and turning in bed for an hour, mentally reviewing her PSAT vocab list Farkle had made for her, when the walls started closing in. Everything felt so small. Her room, the apartment, the last sixteen years of her life.

Then her thoughts spiraled away from her.

Suddenly, she couldn’t stop thinking about how big of a world there is outside of her window, and how unlikely it is that she’ll ever get to see much of it. College is expensive, and she isn’t exactly scholarship material.

So she bolted out of bed, threw on sweatpants and a jacket, and climbed out her own window.

But as fearless as Maya wants everyone to believe she is, New York in the middle of the night is still scary sometimes.

And even that felt small.

So Maya let her feet take her to the one person who’s always made her feel safe, the one person she knows she’ll always belong with.

Even if she doesn’t go to college.

Even if she never escapes a big city that feels so small.

Even if she sneaks in her window in the middle of the night.

Riley.

Riley yawns and turns on the lamp.

“You’re lying,” she says.

The downside of lifelong friends is that they develop the ability to see right through you.

“You’re lying and you’ve been acting weird for week and we’re going to talk about it,” Riley continues, “in the morning. There will be pancakes and bacon and hash browns and you will tell me what’s going on with you.”

Maya doesn’t say anything. She’s not sure she’ll be able to say anything tomorrow either. If she admits she’s scared, then it will overwhelm her completely.

“But right now,” Riley tells her, “we are going to sleep.”

Riley pats the extra pillow on her bed, and Maya kicks off her sneakers before obediently climbing in.

Maybe all of this won’t feel so huge in the morning. Maybe.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Maya says as Riley pulls her messy covers over both of them.

“It’s okay,” Riley tells her. “I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

Now Riley’s the liar. The rumpled sheets and puddle of drool on her pillow make it pretty clear that Riley was out cold until Maya snuck in.

But it’s a lie for Maya’s benefit, so she doesn’t call her on it.

She waits for Riley to turn the lamp off, and closes her eyes. The she drifts off to sleep in a room that doesn’t feel so small, not with Riley lying next to her.


	2. Save

Riley Matthews does not consider herself a spontaneous person. She likes careful consideration, making lists, and spending hours agonizing over the smallest choices.

But sometimes there just isn’t the time for that, like when that creepy guy from her British Lit class comes up to her at the bar.

Maybe it’s the alcohol in her system (tonight’s the first night she’s managed to successfully order a drink without accidentally confessing that her ID is fake), or maybe it’s just the panic rising in her guy, but Riley acts impulsively.

“Help,” she squeaks to the first person she sees.

The other girl’s blue eyes widen, “Are you okay?”

Riley spots Chad (Doug? Mike? She doesn’t actually remember.) out of the corner of her eyes, and the next thing she knows, her lips are pressed up against something soft.

Someone soft, with long blonde hair Riley tangles her hands in, and pale blue eyes that are now closed tightly.

She’s a good kisser, too. Less sloppy than Riley’s ninth grade boyfriend, Charlie, and a lot more smooth than Smackle that one night over the summer.

Riley can feel Chad’s eyes on the back of her head as she (reluctantly) comes up for air.

“Well at least let me buy you a drink first,” the blonde whispers. Riley hopes Chad didn’t hear that. “Can I help you with something?”

It takes a Riley a minute to realize that the last question is directed at Chad, who is now gaping at the two of them.

“Are you two… lesbians?” he hisses the last word.

“We’re together, if that’s what you’re asking,” the blonde says, staring at him expectantly. One of her arms snakes around Riley’s waist and she feels warm all over.

“Can I watch?” Chad asks brazenly.

Riley’s lips purse in disgust.

“You can leave,” the blonde tells him.

He listens.

“Thank you,” Riley sighs as soon as he’s out of earshot.

“No problem. Maya Hart, expert girlfriend, at your service.”

Riley can’t help but giggle. She’s gorgeous. And they were just making out. College is awesome.

“Riley Matthews, expert avoider of confrontation with creepy frat guys,” she introduces herself. It doesn’t sound as cool.

“Well Riley, can I buy you a drink?” Maya asks.

Riley would really like that, but she shakes her head no. Her brain feels light and her lips feel loose enough that she’s probably seconds away from admitting she’s too young to be in a bar.

“No more alcohol,” she explains. Poorly.

Maya smiles, “How about a slice of pizza, then? There’s a place down the street.”

“Is it any good?” Riley can’t resist asking. She’s a native New Yorker, and kind of a snob when it comes to pizza.

“Are you drunk?” Maya asks.

Riley considers, “A little tipsy.”

“Then it’ll taste great.”

Maya grabs Riley’s hand and gently pulls her towards the door. She barely remembers to text Farkle and say that she’s leaving, but the message she sends uses plenty of heart-eye emojis.

Farkle’s response tells her not to do anything he wouldn’t do, which leaves plenty of room for fun.


	3. Waterfall

“So I found this waterfall…” Maya mentions, quiet enough that none of the boys can hear.

“Lead the way,” Riley whispers back. She yells up to Lucas, “We need to take a break for girl stuff, but we’ll catch up, okay?”

He turns around, “You sure?”

“We might be a while,” Maya adds.

No one presses for details, they just keep hiking.

Riley follows Maya down a barely visible trail of stamped down brush.

Neither one of them had been particularly enthusiastic about going upstate to try hiking. But the thought of spending a long weekend without anyone’s parents around had been too tempting. Hopefully they could spend tomorrow checking out one of the nearby towns or just hanging out by the hotel pool.

Still, neither one of them could deny that seeing a waterfall up close would be pretty cool.

It’s a short walk downhill, and after about a minute Riley can hear the rushing water.

They emerge out on to rocks at the bottom of a tall cliff. Water streams off of it into a pool a few feet away.

They look up in silence, just enjoy the calming sound of the water, and the cool mist that sprays on top of them.

“Okay, this is worth all the walking,” Riley says.

“Tell that to my blisters,” Maya retorts.

But she agrees. She’ll never be a nature person, but as long as they only do this sparingly, she can’t deny that it’s gorgeous out here.

And she’s not just talking about nature.


	4. Hot Cocoa by the Fire (fixed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SammieRie, for letting me know I had accidentally put a fic for another fandom/pairing in this chapter by accident. The correct Rilaya fic is here now.

“Well it’s not Cancun,” Maya says, setting a steaming mug of hot chocolate down in front of Riley, “but I think I can live with it.”

Riley smiles and picks up the cup, temporarily forgetting that Maya makes her hot chocolate scalding hot, and burning her tongue on it as she takes a sip.

She lets out a small grunt of annoyance that prompts a knowing look from Maya.

“Personally, I prefer a burnt tongue to fancy cocktails on the beach anyway,” Riley replies.

Sure, house sitting for Riley’s English 101 professor isn’t the most glamorous way to spend spring break. And a freak March snowstorm basically trapping them in the house wasn’t exactly part of the plan either.

But they’ve still got three more years of college to do the clichéd bathing suits and too many drinks spring break experience. And being holed up together in a cute house in a Chicago suburb actually pretty nice.

There’s a fire, there’s an impressive number of television channels (Riley even manages to catch the Knicks game while Maya sketches), and there’s Maya.

They’re both blissfully free of all the commitments that have kept them busy since classes started up again in January. It’s nice to just spent some time together without any interruptions.

And if Riley spends a little bit of that time picturing the two of them with a home like this a few years down the road, then she keeps it to herself. Maya’s still pulling for a fancy apartment, not a small suburban house.

Riley thinks they can find a suitable compromise.


End file.
